Metroid: The Untold Story
"There's a side to some stories. This one is an untold side of one..." -''Tagline'' Metroid: The Untold Story ''is a fanfic created by RPD490, which he completed as December 5, 2010 and has it been posted on deviantArt. The story itself is 8 chapters long, consisting of a Introduction, Chapters 1-7, 7 the conclusion and an Epilogue. The story itself is the first and only fanfic he has created, since his first fanfiction series, ''Legend of Eon was a total flop and he discontinued it. The story is available on deviantArt for viewing. Story Plot The story itself takes place som etime after the events of Metroid Fusion, ''after Samus Aran destroyed the X parasites onboard the B.S.L. After the incident, Samus disappears and soon the Federation forgets about, going back to normal however something omnious was gonna occur and since Samus isn't there to help, its up to one person to stop it and that is a lone bounty hunter named '''Logan. ' A few years later, Logan found out where Gienna was taken, to a lone planet known as SR-19, a clone planet that resembled SR388, but darker. He heads there immediately and to find most of the creatures there were all dead or preying on each other, in which Logan discovered a horrible sight, a bunch of slaughtered Metroids, only with one that survived, a Alpha Metroid, but with little life left, Logan takes it with him and keeps it close to him throughout the story, finding it some creatures, mostly X-infected creatures, to absorb their life force, but since Alpha Metroids lose the ability to drain energy, Logan was able to absorb it using his Hunter Metroid tentacle and channel the energy to the Alpha Metroid, recovering it. In the depths, a man watches Logan closely on monitors, with tanks of X parasites and infected creatures surrounding him, and a small cell with a shield up, where a weaken Gienna was laying, barely alive but breathing. The man remarks Logan and sends several creatures at him, where Logan fights and defeats, and the Alpha Metroid able to evolve to a Gamma Metroid afterwords and presses him on. After taking on the mass hordes of creatures, the man goes at Logan alone, only for Logan to be surprised that it was actually his old comrade, Reno, who himself was able to survive the X parasites and become a X hybrid. The two duke it out as Gienna managed to escape the cell to comfort the now grown Zeta Metroid while Logan and Reno have at it, but the battle is to Reno's favor as he has absorbed so much X, Logan can't defeat him in that state. After Reno reminds Logan how weak he is and how he remembers what he did to his squad years before, that sparks Logan into rage, as he goes into a overdrive state and thrashes Reno, who was stunned by his changed, as well as Gienna, which she never knew her Metroid DNA could do something like that to a human. Logan soon defeats Reno, after shooting his head repeatedly and making the X flee. Logan and Gienna reunite afterwords, with a short reunion as the planet's self-destruct was activated and only had 5 minutes to get off the planet, in which the two Metroid siblings and Zeta Metroid make haste back to Logan's ship, only to be stopped by a disfigured Reno. Logan, goes into his Omega Suit and fires a Charged Plasma Ice Wave Beam at Reno, making him crumble into ice, making smaller X flee. They make it to the ship and barely escape the planet as it vanishes in a bright light. The two then return home, to SR388, concluding the story. In the Epilogue, all returns to peace, as Gienna is back on SR388, watching over every Metroid, soon discovering that the Metroid Logan saved actually had the special genetic code to become a Queen Metroid, as now it is a Omega Metroid. Logan continues bounty hunting, soon to discover a beacon picked up on a planet, of Chozo origin, intrigued, he sets a course there, little does he know that it was already run by Reno, who was able to come back to life even though all the X Parasites were destroyed on SR-19 by Logan, he was able to regenerate only to become a X himself. As Logan approaches the planet, a purple starship quietly follows him to the planet. Characters Logan- The main protagonist. Logan was once a member of the GF Army, ranking as a young CO, however after the S.R.L incident caused by his second in command, Reno, he is now a lone bounty hunter with genes of pure Metroid DNA given to him by his older sister Gienna, who he is on the search for and won't rest until he has found her. Due to the mutation, Logan has received abilities beyond human, even though he is still human; two large talon-like fangs are jutted out of his wrists, resembling Omega Metroid claws and has a tentacle in his left hand that is used to drain energy from victims, that of a Hunter Metroid, and also has the ability to understand a Metroid and will go to help one, trying to keep Gienna, wherever she is, proud. Since he has Metroid-like attacks, he is dubbed "The Delta Metroid". Gienna- The second protagonist and Logan's older sister, also the "Mother of Metroids". Gienna has been residing on planet SR388 since a child when her own parents experimented on her and injected her with Queen Metroid DNA. Since then, she has a short disliking to other humans, except Logan whom she saved from being killed by the X parasite, when she gave her some of her own blood to elimnate it. Like Logan, she too is a Metroid Hybrid, but wasn't mutated like Logan, she is very much human and she uses a dagger, as well as two Metroid fangs that she wears on her left wrist. She also can call her children (Metroids) for help and she will attack a person or persons if they harm a Metroid. Since Logan met her and times they spent together, she has gone missing and results Logan into finding her. Reno - The main antagonist of the story. He once worked under Logan's squad as his second-in-command, having to admire him so much, he soon grew jealous, and decided to betray him and his squad on board the S.R.L. by releasing the X parasite that was on board, killing the entire squad, but Logan was able to survive however infected. Reno vanished since then and has been hiding on a lone planet, a "duplicate" of SR388, called SR-19. He later captured Gienna and beaten her to where she couldn't fight back and kept her as food for the X parasites, in which he soon grew a bond with, and ultimately, absorbing them and being able to control the infection, much like Logan with his Metroid DNA, making the two not only adversary foes, but prey to each other. Development T.U.S came to be after one evening when RPD490 purchased and played through Metroid: Other M. ''After beating it, he sparked an idea to do a fan fiction from the Metroid rps he does in deviantArt. Since then, he's been brainstorming ideas and remembering most Metroid rps with major characters, in this case Gienna who RPD490's friend Dagger-Aran-13, has created for the rps. Other than that, its the only fanfic, since he gave up on his other fanfics, ''Legend of Eon series which are incomplete. He claims that his fanfic might be something he can do since he knows more on Metroid than the ''Final Fantasy/Pokemon ''series and can relate a bit more to it. The Epilogue shows a hint that he might make a sequel, however he needs to think it through a bit and is gonna develop some sketches that aim toward the sequel to this fanfic. Trivia *SR-19 is actually named after the 3 digits in SR388, when they add up, they make 19. (3+8=11 +8= 19) Links ''Metroid: The Untold Story ''deviantArt link: http://rpd490.deviantart.com/gallery/26586036 Category:Fanfic